


Dance of Blades

by sylph_of_eons



Category: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Explorers of Darkness & Explorers of Sky, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity
Genre: Theories, headcanons, legendary thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25024540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylph_of_eons/pseuds/sylph_of_eons
Summary: Virizion's world travels following the Planet's Paralysis brings her to the Hidden Land, where she has an interesting conversation about the true nature of the Swords of Justice. (Can be interpreted to take place anywhere on the PMDverse timeline following Special Episode 5.)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Dance of Blades

PMD - Dance of Blades

Virizion was no stranger to loneliness, but to be fair, you couldn’t get any lonelier than the Hidden Highlands that floated above the Grass Continent; or, what used to be called the Grass Continent. 

Waking up one morning to realize that you had been stuck in a temporal stasis for years would frighten anyone, but life has always filled with twists and turns for this wandering warrior. 

Shortly after realizing that time collapsed, Virizion made her way to Grass Continent knowing that’s where Dialga typically holds domain, and as a Legendary, Virizion is expected to help maintain order and balance, right?

Virizion never felt she was a good Legendary. She tried telling herself that most pokemon who awaken to find that had become demi-gods probably feel the same way until she looked at her peers, Cobalion, Terrakion and Kel-

Well. You get the picture. Regardless, Virizion’s wanderings took her to the Hidden Highlands. Apparently, during the stasis (or the Planet’s Paralysis, as she’s heard people call it), most of the Grass Continent eroded away into deserts and frozen tundra, but when Dialga was awakened from his Primal Reversion, he turned to continent back to its natural state, though all signs of civilization were lost to time.

Except for the Hidden Highlands curiously enough. Though logic should dictate that a flying island should be uninhabited, she was surprised to see signs of crude buildings and camps across the grasslands.

_Odd. I didn't think that the High and Mighty Dialga would allow for regular Pokemon to build their homes on his doorstep._ Virizion mused.

“Excuse me. Are you lost?” An incredibly deep and echoing voice asked.

Virizion whipped her head around to see a Dusknoir staring at her.

“I’d like to say no, but frankly that would be a lie.” Virizion replied amusedly. “I just happen to be quite good at wandering.” 

“I can tell.” He replied. “It takes an awful lot of ‘wandering’ to just stumble up to the Hidden Highlands.”

“I’m aware.” Virizion said. “I’m Virizion, and you’re-”

“Dusknoir. But you already knew that.” He interrupted flatly.

“Of course.” She mumbled. “To be honest, I never quite know what types of formality to apply to the right situations, you know?”

The jagged mouth across his stomach smiled slightly. “I do know.”

_Oh, so he can make jokes._ Virizion silently remarked. “You actually seem to know quite a lot, Dusknoir. Perhaps you can tell me about what are these camps doing right next to Temporal Tower?”

Dusknoir seemed to be slightly surprised about this as his cyclopic eye widened. “Ah- You’ve been trapped in the stasis haven’t you?”

Virizion nodded. “Indeed.”

The mouth on Dusknoir’s stomach frowned and his eye seemed to wince with guilt. “My apologies. But to explain how all of...this happened, would take a good portion of your time, and I would hate to burden you.”

“No worries.” Virizion replied. “I’m not particularly concerned about it. I was just a bit surprised to see a sight like this right by Dialga’s doorstep. But I’m not going to make you waste your breath in explaining everything to me, Sir Dusknoir.”

Dusknoir’s frown only got deeper.

“Hey, Dusknoir! I need-” A Grovyle said, leaping out from the tall grass, before stopping in his tracks as he saw Virizion. “Wait, who’re you?”

Dusknoir crossed his arms behind his back and glanced at the newcomer. “Their name is Virizion. They say that they simply wandered here?”

“Wandered?” The Grovyle asked with suspicion.

Dusknoir slightly smiled. “That’s what I said.”

“Don’t worry.” Virizion quickly interjected. “I mean you no harm.”

“Relax.” The Grovyle replied calmly. “I believe you. You certainly look like you do a lot of wandering.” His eyes trailed down to her muddied hooves.

“Oh.” Virizion muttered, now trying to wipe the mud of her feet. 

“Your name is Virizion right? I’ll say you don’t act quite how expected one of the Legendary Swords of Justice to act.” Grovyle mused.

Virizion stopped. 

“So you're familiar with that legend as well?” Dusknoir asked, looking at Grovyle in surprise.

“Of course I have!” the Wood Gecko Pokemon replied indignantly. “I grew up with those stories! The Swords of Justice defended the weak and challenged the Black and White Kings in order to free all pokemon!”

Virizion tried to interject but was interrupted by the sound of Dusknoir’s scoff.

“That's not how I remember it.” The cyclopic ghost replied. “From my recollection, the Swords of the Justice **served** the Black and White Kings and defended the kingdom from disorder and ruin.”

Grovyle crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. “Oh really now? And who told you this? Master Dialga? If so, I hate to break it to you Dusknoir, but I feel like he might have had an ulterior motive.”

Dusknoir’s eye focused on his companion. “This again? For the last time, Grovyle, if I was being manipulated from the start, I at least should have been able to tell. So if you-”

To avoid having this conversation run itself into circles, Virizion stamped her hoof on the ground and stepped forward. “If I can interject, it’s awfully rude to speculate about a Legendary's true nature right in front of them.” 

Dusknoir and Grovyles’ mouths clamped up and looked at her.

“Thank you.” Virizion said sternly. “Considering how little I actually know of my past incarnations, for all I know, neither of these stories could be true. Or maybe they could both be. Regardless, I don’t like having my ancestry be discussed in that way so blatantly, so perhaps we should stray from this conversation?”

“Of course.” Dusknoir mumbled, visibly cringing.

“Forgive me, Virizion.” Grovyle replied, his teeth clenched. “I only brought up the story because the Swords of Justice were said to be great trainers and warriors, and I was hoping that you might have a friendly duel with me.”

“A duel?” Virizion echoed, looking down at the grass-type.

“I’m actually quite experienced with Leaf Blade.” Grovyle clarified.

“I can vouch for his claim.” Dusknoir said icily.

Grovyle disregarded the ghost-type’s interruption and continued. “That’s why I was hoping you and I could have a practice match. You might even be able to teach me a thing or two.”

Virizion hummed as she evaluated Grovyle. _He seems awfully experienced for his stage. By all assumptions he should have evolved into Sceptile by now. Maybe he values the extra mobility...?_

Feeling satisfied in her assessment, Virizion nodded. “You know what? I have been itching for a chance to hone my skills. I accept your challenge.”

Grovyle smiled. “My thanks.” Grovyle took his place on the other side of the ‘battlefield’. “Dusknoir, promise to keep your hands clean?”

Dusknoir rolled his eye. “Be assured, Grovyle, in knowing that I will only act as a passive observer.” The ghost type then calmly floated out of the way.

“Now then-” Virizion replied, her eyes lit up. “Let the lesson begin!” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ((for all you homestucks out there: grovyle represents the heroic axis and dusknoir represents the just axis.))


End file.
